


Never Been Kissed

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: Bucky is the love of your life. What happens when he walks in on something he shouldn’t have? Will he forgive you…or forget you?





	Never Been Kissed

“Bucky?” You stand against the bedroom door with your arms folded, watching your boyfriend of two years throwing his hat and sunglasses onto his desk. 

“Buck?” You call out from the threshold hopeful for a response, yet again met with silence. You wait another minute as he rips the earbuds from his ears, tossing them into his drawer before slamming it shut. He kicks off his shoes and heads towards the bathroom. You follow quietly behind him while still giving him his space, moving to the side as he peels off his sweaty tee, tossing it into the laundry bin.

He turns to you, placing his hands on both of your arms and slowly backs you out of the bathroom, closing the door in your face. The force of it was hard enough to let you know he was upset, but not hard enough to make you mad. He was angry after all, but not insane.

“Seriously?” He hears you call from behind the door before the sound of the shower starting drowns out your voice.

Oh hell no…

You begin to bang on the bathroom door and you know damn well he can hear it loud and clear.

“James Buchanan Barnes...are you seriously not going to talk to me?” You jump back as the door swings open and he walks out in nothing but a towel.

“How could you?” Your mouth drops in shock as he thumps past you to the dresser grabbing a new set of clothes.

“How could…? Are you serious right now? You can’t really be mad at me.” 

“Yes, I am mad at you...and that other asshole, too. Some best friend.” He storms past you once again as you try to explain what may have happened, but to be honest, you weren’t even sure yourself. You squint your eyes and press your lips together when you see him slam the bathroom door shut again.

“How can you be mad about something that I did when you weren’t even around! So...what? You’re just going to be pissed about any guy that I was with before I met you? Or for that matter, before I even knew that you were alive?”

You could hear his huff from the other side of the door and it just fueled you on.

“I mean if that’s how it is, just let me know. Cause when you think about it, maybe we shouldn’t be together. I mean...there are probably a bunch of hot guys out there that didn’t make it, and I have no idea who they are. If they miraculously come back to life and I’m dating you? I mean...I hate to think!”

“That’s cute. Reeaal cute, Y/N.”

“You know, I never met Wanda’s brother Pietro, but I heard he was a looker. Who knows...maybe Tony has him in a secret bunker downstairs, or in a freezer somewhere just waiting for the right moment to spring him back to life. If he were to wake up, and find out that I was with you, or worse...what we do together! Oh man...you are really putting me in a bad position with my future boyfriend that I don’t even know is out there yet, and may or may not ever even be coming back to life…”

You let out a breath as the door swings open and he comes storming out.

“How could you kiss him?” 

“I didn’t even remember doing it! I didn’t even know that it had happened. Neither did he! We were drunk, Bucky. Haven’t you ever done something dumb when you were drunk?”

“No I haven’t. I can’t get drunk remember. So I’m pretty sure I would remember doing something stupid like that.” 

You weren’t sure what made you laugh more. The fact that he was trying to match your position, arms folded, with his best stone cold serious face. Or the fact that you had been around for every...single...dumb thing that he had done each and every time it happened, courtesy of one Thor Odinson and his dumb mead.

“I’m sorry...what? Just so we’re clear...you’re telling me, that the last four times that you drank you just stood up, left the party, and responsibly went to bed?” 

“Yes.” 

“You didn’t put on Sam’s wings to go get a pizza across town a while back?”

“No, he flew us.”

“You didn’t go skinny dipping in Coulson’s pool? He didn’t find you on his Captain America floatie in the middle of January, with what you called a ‘Merica Margarita’ in your hand?” 

“It was a dare, and I paid for our vacation with the money. You’re welcome.”

“Did I not have to bail you out after Fury called me and told me that you and Clint were dressed as Sam and Steve, and you were...what was it you were doing again? Oh yes, zip lining on Clint’s arrows around the city looking for trouble? Fighting neighborhood crime under the names…shit what were they? Oh yeah…” You say snapping your fingers. “Captain Courage and his sidekick the Funky Falcon?”

“We stopped a robbery that night and put like three pickpockets in jail. Not to mention, helped the cops apprehend a car jacker that had stolen like three cars that week. I would say that was very responsible.” He was so proud of himself.

“Tony got fined a shit ton of money and both of you got in trouble for falsifying your identities.”

“It was for a good cause, and Tony can afford it.”

“Okay, fine, I’ll let you have that one because it was for the ‘good of the community.’ How about we talk about that time you jumped from the plane after Steve to try to save his life last summer over open water?” Oh you had him now.

“That was different, he had no chute.” It was so cute when he tried to argue a point he knew was wrong.

“Bucky.”

“No.” So cute.

“Bucky…”

“That wasn’t dumb. I was saving my best friend.” 

“Did you, or did you not have a parachute on your back when you jumped?” 

“I had to think fast.” He shrugs innocently.

“You jumped out of a plane to save an idiot with no chute on...while also not wearing a chute... like a idiot! So don’t you dare tell me that your decisions are all angelic while your drunk.”

“Wait a minute...I wasn’t even drunk when I jumped! That was during a mission!”

“That’s even worse! You do stupid things when you’re sober, too! But did I get mad at you?” You ask, leaning in to prove your point.

“Yes! You bitched me out for like a month!” 

“Yeah, because you could have died! I would have been devastated, because I know you Buck. I didn’t know you back then when that happened. You were a ghost. A person from the past that I only knew of through Steve’s flashbacks and stories, but you weren’t here. You can’t get mad at me for something I did while I was drunk when you weren’t even ‘alive.’ That’s stupid, and you know that. It’s not like I cheated on you because at the end of the day, there was no you.”

You watch as he drops to the bed in frustration. His palms rubbing over his eyes and down his face. He exhales, shaking out the vision of you in his head.

“I just keep seeing it…”

Three years ago.

Everybody had left the tower leaving just you and the team alone after a fun filled night of drinking. You honestly can’t even remember what you were celebrating at that point. Let’s face it, Tony threw a party for everything. Maybe you saved the city again, maybe you foiled a Hydra plot. Hell, maybe a local kid learned how to ride a bike, or tie a shoe. Who knew at this point. All you did know was that it was late, you were drunk, safe, and having the time of your life with your friends. 

Tony pours another round of drinks for everyone as Thor fills up a special cup for him and Steve.

“What is this stuff anyway?” Steve leans in and smells it once again.

“It’s the nectar of the gods, dear friend. A drink to celebrate...whatever it is that you mortals celebrate these days.” 

You hold up your cup, and the rest of the team joins you. 

“To celebrating!” You wink at Thor as you take your shot. He was always fun to have around as he always brought new life and stories to the mix. “Okay, who’s turn is it next?”

“Cap’s up!” Sam beams as he lifts his arm pointing drunkenly towards the man next to you.

“And it’s Thor’s turn to guess!” Natasha yells out.

“Ugh. I feel like it’s always my turn...but alright. I’ll go again. Um...my favorite color is Blue, I actually like Schwarma, my last kiss was two years ago, and I like, what is it you guys call them, rom coms?”

He’s met with a round of oohs and ahhs. Thor was so going to get this. Little did Steve know that everytime he had told a truth, you had sent Thor a small wink, and your eyes slammed shut as he lied. Not that Thor needed help. He could have guessed it on his own.

“I’m going to say that you have not been kissed in more than two years, Steven. Am I correct?” Thor smiles wide as you ever so slightly nod your head beside him.

“How do you guess right every time?” Steve throws his head back as he throws his arm out towards Thor.

“Maybe Heimey helped him...he can see all you know?” You shrug your shoulders innocently as if you hadn’t just sold your best friend out.

“No no, Rogers, this will not do! I must remedy this right away.” 

“Although he does like a blond, I don’t think you’re exactly what ole Cap here is looking for big man.” Clint taps beers with Nat having a good snicker.

“Oh no, not me. I think I’ll enlist the help of Lady Y/N for this one, since she could not spot my lie earlier this evening.”

It he wasn’t so cute, you would have actually been mad at him.

“I see how it is. I scratch your back, you just spank mine, huh?” You tried to put a scowl on your face with no success.

“I play by the rules. You lost the wager...you pay the price, do you not?” His devious look sends shivers down your spine. “You should be honored. I’ve chosen a worthy partner for our friend here, and I think he’ll agree.”

You lean your head back against the couch, both you and Steve turning to each other.

“I’m scared. Are you scared?” He asks, making you nod your head yes in response.

“You shouldn’t be. This shall be fun for both of you. You are going to be catching up our dear friend Steve on his kissing game. I believe...how long...is it seven minutes? Is that the Mid Guardian standards?” The team laughs as your faces drop.

“Noooo, that’s a different game all together!” Sam yells out. “Two minutes should be good. That’s long enough to prove a point. Any longer than that and they’re gonna need a room.”

“Two minutes it is then...but...if you stop, I’ll add another minute. Are you ready?”

“You know, you don't have to do this.” Steve mumbles next to you as you sit up, turning yourself towards him.

“Yes she does!” Clint yells out. “Those are the the rules, and Captain America does not break the rules!” 

“He’s right you know. It’s fine. It’ll be fun! It’s been a while for both of us. We could use the practice.”

“You don’t need to practice kissing. It’s like riding a bike. Once you do it, it all comes back to you.” He rolls his eyes as he positions himself to face you.

“Are you nervous, Rogers?” You ask licking your lips, taunting him.

“Yeah...of course I’m nervous. I’ve never had an audience before...and it’s you.” He rubs the back of his neck as his ears start to warm up. “You’re not?”

“Of course I am! I never thought I would kiss Captain America. I have to say though, I am curious to see your moves.” 

“He doesn’t have any moves. They didn’t have moves back in his day.” Clint says through a small fit of giggles.

“If they didn’t have moves, none of us would be here, ya birdbrain.” You roll your eyes at Clint before turning back to Steve. “I’m sure you have moves.”

“No, he’s right. I got nothing.”

“Told ya!” Clint falls back against the couch still laughing.

“He only has to have one move.” Natasha stands up, and with her deepest voice belts out. “Hi sweetheart, I’m Captain America. Then he smiles at them…”

“And every panty drops in like a fifty foot radius.” Sam nods his approval at Steve, shooting a fake gun at him.

“Please please, let’s get back to the task at hand, shall we? Y/N, do the honors please, and make it good. He deserves it. Two minutes starting…” Thor looks to the clock on the wall before you frantically interrupt.

“Wait wait wait. Are we allowed to touch, too?” You smile as Steve’s eyes widen in shock at your question.

“What are you doing?” He whispers to you.

“What? It’s hard to kiss and not be able to touch and move around each other. It’s two minutes, dude.”

“Yes! Of course, by all means, do what feels natural.” Thor starts again. “Start...now”

You smile a little as Steve hesitates for a second. The both of you trying to lean in to each other on the couch. It was awkward on the small seat, and your knees kept knocking into one another. You felt as if you had barely pecked even a few times. After about thirty seconds his patience began to wear thin. As you go in for another peck, he lands a hard kiss to your mouth, grabbing one thigh with his thick hands, spreading your legs as he pulls you onto this lap. You gasp out as his hands grab behind both knees, pulling you hard into his waist.

As he stares up at you, his eyes blow out and your heart races.

“I thought you didn’t have any moves?” You grin down at him suddenly super turned on.

“I don’t. I was just getting comfortable, that’s all.”

“Are you kidding me? That was hot. You need to do that everytime from now on!”

“Really?” 

You grab his hand from behind your knee bringing it up to your heart. He bites his lip when he feels the intensity of the beating below your skin. Leaning down into his ear, you nibble a small bite before confirming.

“Really.” You tilt your head in to continue the kiss, and he gladly accepts your moist lips. 

The kiss becomes heated as you both quickly realize how much that you had craved the touch of someone else’s hands on your skin. 

“You’re a good kisser, Rogers!” You break for a breath as you reposition your arms and legs around him.

“Thanks. If I’m being honest with you though, I’m keeping it pretty pg-13 right now.” 

“Yes, I noticed. So polite with the no tongue. Also, no fun. Why are you holding out on me?”

“Who’s holding out on who? You haven’t tried to sneak it in either!”

“Well, you’re kind of vanilla. I didn’t want to scare you.” He grabs your waist hard making you squeal out. 

“Thor? Correct me if I’m wrong, but I do believe they’ve stopped kissing. That’s another minute I believe, am I right?”

“Natasha, I have to breath once in awhile. I’m not a super soldier!”

“That’s quitter talk! Thor? Ruling?” She questions as you both stare down at each other, both of you trying to intimidate the other playfully.

“No, you are correct, minute added.” 

“Sorry, Steve.” You actually did feel a little bad. I’m sure he was absolutely mortified that this had to go on for another minute. 

“Come here.” He grabs the back of your neck pulling you down deep into his lips. You smirk when you feel his tongue ask permission to play, and you meet his greedily.

His other hand, mostly hidden by the side of the couch, starts to slowly graze the hem of your shirt. He can feel you smirk as the tips of his fingers make contact with your skin, and his thumb begins to leave feather light touches sending your heart racing again. You know he can hear it, and he makes it known as he breaks your kiss, dragging his lips along your cheek, finally making contact just under you ear.

“If we’re going three minutes, I’m touching.” Your body erupts with heat. Every inch of your skin is on fire. Had it not been for the small commentary from the seats next to you, you would have been lost in the moment completely. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Rogers.” Your teeth hit as you both stifle back a laugh, but the moment quickly fades as he feels you grind against his hips for just a brief moment.

“Don’t do that! Are you crazy?” His eyes jerk open as he grabs you, holding your hips in place.

“Sorry. Totally involuntary. They have a mind of their own!” You scoot back trying your best to maintain a stillness, knowing that you may have started a situation in both of your pants that was not going to be fulfilled.

“Annnnnd time.” Thor yells out as everyone joins him in cheers.

“Nicely done, sir.” You extend a hand towards him, which he quickly slaps.

“Thank you, and to you also. I’m not gonna lie, it was a good thing that ended when it did.”

“I agree...and for the record...Steve Roger’s does not need to practice. He can handle his own.”

“Told ya. Like riding a bike. You never lose it.” Smiling proudly he kicks his feet onto the coffee table, throwing his arms behind his head.

“Huh...Just like riding a di…”

“Whoa! No more liquor for you...or you.” Sam stands up and grabs the drinks from both of your hands. “I think it’s time we call in a night.”

The next morning was the same as it always was in the tower. Breakfast as usual, running as usual, and everyone slowly pilling in to the kitchen with little to no sleep. Only today, everyone looked like hell itself had danced a conga on their faces.

“Medication of some kind, any kind, in my hands right now please.” Mumbling as you search the fridge for a drink. Clint hands you two giant pills and you swallow them without even thinking.

“You didn’t even look at what I gave you. What if it was heart medication, or...Viagra?”

“As long as it distracts me from the pain in my head, I don’t care what it is. Besides, no one in this building needs Viagra.”

“I know Steve certainly doesn’t.” 

“What?” You hold up your hand to block out the glare when Tony flicks on the kitchen light. “Why!” 

“Why are you yelling? It’s so dark in here.I thought it would help.”

“Take off your sunglasses, Tony.” As he does, he contorts his face in agony as the light washes over him. He flips the light off and apologizes to everyone.

“Morning.” A deep voice pulls everyone’s eyes up off of the table. Steve had come in from his run. Looking almost as if nothing had happened the night before. “I would ask how everyone is feeling but…”

He’s met with groans and moans, smiling when he watches your head hit the table. He pulls out a bunch of glasses, placing one in front of everyone who didn’t already have one. The smell of coffee perks up your senses as he walks around the table filling each mug up. 

“How ya doing?” He looks to you, nudging you with his shoulder.

“Meh.” 

“Never drinking again?” He questions, laughing as you shake your head no. 

“I don’t remember anything that happened. What I do know, is that whatever we all did, no matter how fun, was not worth the price I am paying for it right now.”

“What did we do last night? I woke up today on the floor and I have no idea how I got there.” Steve takes a sip from his coffee and looks around the table hoping someone would fill him in on last night’s activity.

“You’re guess is as good as mine, Rogers.”

Moving your head to a new spot on the table and sighing out at the fresh cold that it offered you, you become curious when you see numerous sets of eyes staring back at you and Steve. 

“Why are you all staring at us?” Lifting your head from the table watching them glance back and forth at each other was starting to make you nervous. 

“You guys don’t remember...anything?” Clint slowly presses, waiting for a response.

“Nooo. Why, do you?”

Tony reaches across Clint’s chest holding him from speaking. Waving off Sam as he attempts to tell you.

“Nope, not a thing. It’s probably better that way, right? We can just forget it ever happened.” The way Tony’s lips curled made you uneasy but you were in no mood to argue, and honestly could care less at that point.

You raise your cup of coffee and hold it shakily in the air. 

“Well then...here’s to not remembering.” 

Present day.

“Natasha, I’m fine really. Stop worrying about me.” Steve tries to read the paper at the table trying his hardest to block her out of his view.

“I am worried about you. You need to get out there and meet someone. You’re always working.”

“Well, someone needs to be…” He peers over the top of his paper raising an eyebrow, giving her his best authoritative voice.

“Come on, Steve. She’s really nice. She works on two in medical. She’s cute, happy. She puts up with all of us, so you know she’s nice.”

“Oh god, is she trying to set you up with someone again?” You and Sam make your way into the kitchen, starving after your recent training session. 

“Y/N, please. Tell her I don’t need to date someone. I’m perfectly fine.”

“He doesn’t need to date someone Nat, he’s perfectly fine.” The look he gives you makes you fein confusion. “What?” You smirk as he rolls his eyes.

“No, he’s not. He needs to get out there. He’s becoming a lonely old man.”

“I’m not a lonely old man!” He yells, slamming his paper onto the table.

“That’s true. He has Bucky.” You mumble from inside the fridge.

Your jaw drops as you turn to find him mouthing a silent ‘fuck you’.

“That is inappropriate lunch talk, Steven.”

“I still think you should do it. It’s good practice!” Nat takes a bite of her sandwich but stops chewing when Steve’s face drops.

“Good practice? I don’t need to practice.”

“Everyone needs practice. When is the last time you kissed someone?”

“Natasha.” He firmly calls her name, nicely asking her to stop.

“Three years ago.” Tony yells as he walks into the room. Grabbing his sandwich from the pile that you and Sam had made, sitting down besides Steve. 

“Steve! You never told me that! Who was it?” Shocked, you pull out a chair across the table from him and take a bite of your chips.

“Who was who...what?” Steve looks from side to side totally feeling ganged up on.

“Who was the girl you kissed, dummy? Why didn’t you tell me? We’re best friends, dude. I’m hurt.” 

“I didn’t tell you because I have no idea what they’re talking about.” 

“What are we talking about?” Clint grabs his meal and sits next to you.

“Steve’s last kiss.” Tony shouts out.

“Oh, that was a good one!” Clint chuckles into his plate.

“Wait...you know, too?” You ask, throwing yourself back into your chair. “Not cool, Steve. Why does everyone know but me?”

“How could you not know? You were there! It was your tongue down his throat after all.” Clint bites into his sandwich completely unaware of the bomb that he had just casually dropped on the table.

“What?” He swallows hard as he looks up to find everyone completely still, not a sound being made.

“What are you talking about, Clint? I’ve never kissed Steve.” You look across the way at Steve who seems equally as confused.

“Oh, you’ve kissed him alright.” He goes to put another chip in his mouth but stops when you lean forward and glare at him.

“Clint, she’s right. We’ve never kissed. I can promise you that.” Steve shakes his head wondering where in the world he could have come up with the crazy idea that you two had ever once locked lips.

“Uhh...Tony?” Clint looks to Tony for backup, already finding him already giddy with excitement to be the one to break the news to you two of your past indiscretions.

“Yes, Barton?” 

“Tony, what is he talking about?” You query quietly, a bit nervous.

“Well, clearly he’s talking about the time we all watched you and Capsicle make out on the couch.”

Steve and you look back at each other, stone faced for a moment, before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

“That’s ridiculous! We have never kissed!” You could barely speak through the laughter.

“Oh you have...and you both liked it. A lot if I may add?” Tony looks to Clint for his approval.

“You may.” Clint nods in agreement.

“That’s not true. I would have remembered something like that.” Steve says as he watches you wipe the tears from your eyes.

“Yeah, I definitely would have remembered kissing Steve. If...I had actually done that.”

Tony and Clint scan each others faces for a moment, clearly knowing what the other was thinking.

“Bet me fifty bucks right now.” Tony holds his hand across the table waiting for you to shake it.

“What?”

“Fifty bucks right now, you kissed Cap.”

“Wait…I want in. One hundred.” Clint adds thumbing through his wallet for cash.

“One hundred...one hundred dollars you and Cap did the tongue tango in front of all of us.” 

“The what? Come on, Tony. Really?” Steve rolls his eyes, his face disgusted.

“Come on Cap, you want in? One hundred bucks?”

“No. I’m not betting on something that didn’t happen.” 

“Suit yourself.” He looks to you once again. A grin from ear to ear. “You scared?” 

“No.” You push out firmly, but as you look around the room at your friends, something tells you that you should be. 

“Come on, Steve. Back me up. We’ve never made about before. Not even on a mission. It’s an easy hundred bucks.” 

You watch as Steve looks around trying to gauge the mood of the team around him.

“Rogers?”

“Fine.” He grabbed his wallet from from his pocket and throws a fifty down. 

“To the living room, shall we?” Tony jumps up, Clint, following like a excited child, jumps over the couch rubbing his hands together. 

You take your place behind the couch with Steve waiting for the “show” to begin. 

“Oh no. You two will want to sit right here in front of the big screen. I want you to have the best view. Come on, cooome on.” He pulls you by your hands and pushes you backwards onto the couch. “You too, Rogers.” 

“This is going to be so good.” Sam pipes in from the kitchen. 

“Alright guys, let's just play it already!” You finally yell out, becoming more annoyed and sour by the moment.

“Friday my love. Please play the footage of Y/N and Steve playing tonsil hockey from three years ago. I believe it’s filed in the blackmail folder.”

“Why do you have a blackmail folder?” Steve quizzes with concern. 

“For times like these, isn’t that obvious?”

“Pulling up footage now, sir.”

You watch as a vision of Thor pops onto the screen. He sits next to Steve on a small couch, you on the side chair near Steve. 

“I play by the rules. You lost the wager, you pay the price, do you not?”

“You should be honored. I’ve chosen a worthy partner for our friend here, and I think he’ll agree.”

“You shouldn’t be. This shall be fun for both of you. You are going to be catching up our dear friend Steve on his kissing game. I believe...how long...is it seven minutes? Is that the Mid Guardian standards?” 

There in front of your eyes was a very clear picture of you and Steve on a couch with each other, listening intently to the rules of an apparent wager that you had just lost. You listen as you both talk about what was okay, and not okay, and watch in horror as you both agree to make out…in front of everyone...for three minutes.

“Steve...what the fuck is this?” 

“I don’t know. When was this? What were we? Wait, did we...oh my god. I just kissed you.”

You gasp in, your chest fully expands while you slam your hands over your mouth.

“Noooooo. No no no. This is not happening.” You make small fists in front of your chest. It’s not until you see him grab your leg, pulling you on top of him that you release your death grip on your skin and squeal. One hand grabbing into his bicep.

“Hhooooh my god! What the hell Steve!” 

“What the hell yourself!” He looks at you in full panic sitting upright in alarm. “You encouraged it!”

“This is so much better than I thought it would be.” Clint whispers, leaning into Tony's side.

“You’re a good kisser, Rogers!” 

“Thanks. I’m going to be honest, I’m keeping it pretty pg-13 right now though.” 

“Yes, I noticed, so polite with the no tongue. Also, no fun. Why are you holding out on me?”

“Who’s holding out on who? You haven’t tried to sneak it in either!”

“Well, you’re kind of vanilla. I didn’t want to scare you.” 

“Did you just call me vanilla?” He asks completely offended by the term.

“Did you just stick your tongue in my mouth?” You fire back.

“Did you just make me kiss you for longer by talking?”

“Are we on the same side or not, Rogers!” 

“If we’re going going three minutes, I’m touching.”

Your eyes shoot out as you turn towards him with your best “Are you fucking kidding me right now” look.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Rogers.” 

“Oh no! Don’t look at me like that. Again, you encouraged it!”

“Oh my holy hell, Rogers. What did we do?”

“And let’s go in closer for this last part, Friday.” Tony sings to the ceiling.

“Enhancing subjects now, Mr. Stark.”

“Did you just...were you grinding on my lap?” 

Your mouth hangs open and you can almost feel the tears well up in your eyes from shock and disbelief. All you could do was hold your breath, shaking your head as you watched him pull you in closer, deepening your kiss. 

“What the fuck is this?”

The sound of Bucky’s voice makes your body jump, bringing everyone to full attention, snapping you out of your living nightmare. 

You heart breaks as you watch him look back and forth between you and Steve trying to comprehend what he has just watched. 

“Bucky, it’s not…” You start to speak but he was already to far gone.

“It’s not? What is it then?”

“I don’t…I don't know. We were really drunk I guess? We didn’t even know until right now that this even happened.”

“It’s true actually, we just told them…” Tony tried to defend you but it just added fuel to the fire.

“Wait...you knew? All this time?” Bucky turns to Tony, his brows raised. 

“Kinda sorta...yes?”

“That’s...thats...wow.” Bucky’s grips his phone with a force so strong, you knew that if he truly wanted to he would have smashed it to pieces. 

“Buck, I swear...we didn’t…”

“Shut up, Steve. Just…” 

He holds his hand in the air stopping you both from speaking. His face angry, his eyes filled with sadness. You watch as he backs up slowly telling you not to follow.

“Bucky, please…”

He turns from you.

“Please...don’t.” You go to run as he storms around the corner but are stopped when you feel Steve’s hand holding your arm back.

There you stand completed defeated next to Steve, who has nothing to offer you other than his most apologetic blue eyes.

“Let him have a few minutes. Then go.”

You turn to Tony, trying to maintain some sense of calmness. 

“Tony...is there anything else after that? Did it go any farther? I just need to know how big of a hole I need to dig myself out of.”

“No. That’s it. You both slept alone that night, and it was a one time thing.”

“Great. Anyone else have anything they need to show me? Mine as well kick me while I’m down.” You look around and happily nod your head when they all shake their head no.

You glance once more in Steve’s direction. 

“Wish me luck.” 

“There Is not enough in the world.” He pats your back before you reluctantly leave the couch making your way towards your shared room.

Right now………

“Bucky...you know I would never, ever cheat on you, right?”

“I know, doll. That was just...hard to watch.”

“You think it was easy for me? I’m still vomiting inside my mouth. I hate myself right now.”

“You didn’t look like you hated it when you were doing it.”

The look you gave him was one of pure evil.

“Sorry.”

“Damn right you’re sorry. Stop making me feel guilty about this, please! I don’t need your help. I’m giving myself enough shit on my own.”

“I’m trying, baby. It’s just...you don’t know how hard I want to punch Steve right now.”

“Probably as hard as I want to punch Tony at the moment.” He pops his brow for a second, silent agreeing with you. You slowly cross the room, gently lowering yourself onto the bed next to him. 

“Hey.” Placing a hand on his chin, you pull his face towards you. “I love you, and I know you love me. So, you’re going to get over this and forgive me. Just like I forgave you when I caught you reminiscing over the pictures that Shield had found when they raided Steve’s house back in the day. You remember? It was the day I walked in on you and you were all choked up staring at the pictures of you and Steve, and blabbering about the good old days, and that chick, speck.”

“Dot?”

“Whatever.” He sighs as you roll your eyes when he mentions her name. 

“Doll, that was long before I met…” He bites his tongue when he realizes that he was just proving your point.

“Theeeerrre it is...”

“Shit.” He rubs his hands through his hair slowly, then drops one to reach out and hold one of yours. “I’m sorry, baby. You’re right. It just...it was hard seeing you like that. Especially with my best friend.

“I know. It was just as hard for us, too. You have to talk to him you know?”

“No way.”

“Bucky. You think the guilt is bad for me? You know he’s probably halfway to a ledge right now making himself sick about this. You’re going to talk to him. He didn't do anything wrong and you know that.”

“Ugh...fiiinne!”

He leans in to your hands as you begin to card your fingers through his hair.

“From the minute I met you, I knew you were the one for me. I am ridiculously in love with you James Buchanan Barnes. I promise, I will never ever break your heart.” 

Bucky leans over placing one small kiss on your temple. 

You sit quietly and confused as he lifts himself from the bed. Your heart breaks for a moment as he walks back towards your bedroom leaving you all alone. You had no idea what you would even do if he didn’t forgive you. You could feel your eyes start to swell. You swallowed hard to fight them back as he calmly walks back the bed. He takes a deep sigh before sitting, and you can’t help but think that’s he’s still upset with you.

“What else can I do to make you feel better, and to prove to you that you're the only man I will ever need?”

He stares down at his hands, not answering right away. 

“Marry me?” He mumbles more to the bed than to you.

You smile when you see him bat his eyelashes up at you, so shy and unsure of himself, even after all this time. 

“Just say the word.” 

He opens his hand revealing a beautiful ring to your surprise. 

“Just say I do.”

“I do, James. Forever and ever I do.”


End file.
